Bienvenido a la familia
by MTBlack
Summary: .-Traducción de Welcome to the Family de xcgirl08-. Sokka, mucho más adelante en su vida, decidió que quizás los maestros fuego no eran la escoria de la tierra. Pero eso no significa que uno pueda casarse con su hermana sin una buena charla previa.


**Lamento que**** s****ea un irrelevante, pero estaba escuchando una canción muy agradable cuando saltó dentro de mi cabeza y tenía que escribirlo. ****Soy dueña de absolutamente nada.**

**Bienvenido a la Familia**

Si alguien le hubiera salido a Sokka quince, diez, que diablos, incluso cinco años antes en su vida y le hubiera dicho que estaría en esa situación, se hubiera reído y le hubiera dado un poco de sensatez.

En verdad, hubiera sido la cosa más estúpida que hubiera oído alguna vez, y le hubiera dicho al "mensajero" exactamente por qué.

Primero que nada, porque toda la gente de la Nación del Fuego era temperamentales, unas pieles de serpientes que apuñalaban por la espalda y debían ser arrojados al mar.

Segundo, porque su hermana (a pesar de que tenían sus diferencias) era, a opinión de Sokka, una chica inteligente.

Tercero, porque ella se _iba_ a casar con un fuerte guerrero de la Tribu Agua con quien Sokka podría entonces ser amigo cercano, y así era la cosa.

Y mayormente, porque la idea era simplemente estúpida.

Pero ahí estaba él.

Y Sokka no estaba feliz.

-Sokka –una voz tensa lo llamó-. ¿Dónde están mis espadas?

El hombre de cabello desaliñado arrojó la vaina Dao al aire, para que la atraparan hábilmente las manos de un noble alto y de piel pálida. Los dos guerreros dejaron que sus miradas se cuadraran por unos cuantos segundos (en los cuales la temperatura de la estancia cayó notablemente), antes de que Zuko colocara las armas en su cinturón y se girara hacia el espejo dorado.

Su cabello color carbón, que se había vuelto de un largo "de chica" (Sokka, con su aguda mata de pelo y áspero rastrojo de barba, a menudo encontraba eso divertido) estaba suelto alrededor de sus hombros, a no ser por la capa más alta que se recogía en una banda dorada como todos los Señor del Fuego usaban.

La piel clara del maestro fuego contrastaba con las brillantes batas rojas que vestía, limpias y almidonadas en sus bordes. Se sacudió el polvo de sus anchos hombros e inspeccionó el atuendo entero una vez más.

Hubo un jadeo de exasperación por parte de Sokka: él no había sido así de vanidoso el día de _su_ boda, por el amor de Dios.

-Ahora, alcánzame mi corona –no fue dicho muy amablemente, y Sokka se preguntó porque Aang no estaba haciéndolo en vez de él.

Al menos entonces, habría menos posibilidades de que uno de ellos terminará haciendo moquear al otro antes de la ceremonia. Sokka arrastró los pies y recogió la magnífica llama dorada para entregársela a su futuro cuñado, pero se detuvo.

Porque, obviamente, había algo que tenía que decir.

Se aclaró la garganta y retuvo la corona, la mano de Zuko se semi extendió para recibirla cuando él lo paró.

-Zuko –llamó Sokka, como experimentando con la palabra.

-¿Qué?

La vida de Sokka había sido, de más está decir, dada vuelta desde el último año; desde que Zuko había ido a él primero un día mientras Sokka visitaba la capital (por su trabajo como embajador, por supuesto…)

Había sido con tan profunda gravedad con la que Zuko lo había mirado a través del elegante escritorio, que Sokka había creído (por un momento) que el maestro fuego iba a anunciar que tenía una grave enfermedad y seis meses de vida.

Sokka incluso había empezado a practicar líneas de condolencia en su cabeza para no quedarse sentado sin habla.

Pero como fuere, había quedado conmocionado de todas formas.

_-Sokka, mi vida no ha sido como yo esperaba que fuera, por no decir otra cosa. Y me he encontrado con cierta confusión con la que creo podrás ayudarme._

_-Sí, seguro –había fruncido el ceño. Tenía una manzana en su bolsillo, y Sokka la había colocado sobre el escritorio para pelarla._

_-La confusión se refiere al bienestar de un cierto individuo. Estoy tratando de decidir algo que alterará enormemente el futuro de esta persona… y la obligará a hacer una difícil elección._

_-Mmm –Sokka había asentido, pretendiendo estar interesado. Zuko no captó la farsa. La piel de la manzana se desprendió prolijamente._

_-Todas las cosas en mi vida llegaron con esta cierta persona. Estoy en conflicto, porque mientras quiero, por encima de todas las cosas, que sea feliz, egoístamente sé que sería absolutamente miserable sin ella._

_-¿Oh, en serio?_

_-Sí._

_-Entonces, ¿Qué planeabas hacer?_

_-Proponerme._

_Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Sokka se había inclinado hacia delante y obligado al Señor del Fuego a enfrentar su mirada._

_-Muy bien, Señor Impulsivo, deja los rodeos. ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Quiero pedirle a Katara que se case conmigo._

_Sokka había partido la manzana a la mitad y había hecho un agujero en la mesa con violencia y sin precisión en su conmoción, con lo que Zuko no había estado muy feliz._

Zuko también había hecho su proposición bastante pobremente, gritándoselo abruptamente cuando todos sus demás intentos habían fallado. Pero sin embargo había pasado, Sokka todavía estaba ahí con el Señor del Fuego, dándole los toques finales a la presentación del futuro esposo de su hermana.

Y se acordó de lo que tenía que decir.

-Quiero desearte una vida feliz –comentó Sokka sencillamente, con calma, y sin el más mínimo asomo de un tic en el ojo-. Ciertamente no es lo que yo hubiera elegido para ella, pero ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

Zuko se quejó.

-¿Disculpa?

-Buena suerte con el matrimonio, Zuko. Tómalo de mí; tiene sus altibajos.

La cara de Zuko permaneció atónita.

¿Sokka había estado robando vino antes de esto? ¿Quién era este extraño?

Había estado menos que servicial cuando Zuko le pidió como _último recurso_ su ayuda, después de todo.

Zuko había querido tallar un collar de compromiso para Katara. Se lo presentaría y se declararía, y entonces ella rompería a llorar y diría que sí. Entonces tendrían una boda que recordarían en los años venideros, y ella finalmente sería _suya_ (bueno, en un sentido).

Sí, lo había planeado todo.

Zuko solo necesitaba saber donde conseguir la piedra para el pendiente, y Sokka se lo había dicho correctamente: en realidad era una gruesa especie de concha que se encontraba en el Polo Norte. Podías encontrarla cerca de los acantilados de hielo. De hecho, el guerrero de la Tribu Agua había incluso remado su canoa hasta el lugar donde Zuko podía trepar y conseguirla. Sería capaz de encontrarla en las cuevas que se formaban naturalmente en la roca; la concha con frecuencia era recogida por la gallina ártica.

Sokka, sin embargo, había omitido ciertos fragmentos de importante información.

Como el hecho que la "gallina" ártica no era una gallina para nada.

Era más bien un pájaro de rapiña de pico bien afilado, enorme y muy agresivo que había sido gravemente mal nombrada.

Y era _muy_ territorial.

La lucha subsiguiente con la bestia chilladora había sido corta pero violenta, y terminó en una llamarada que la convirtió en una entrada fresca y gigante. Sin embargo, ni bien había terminado eso cuando Zuko necesitó saltar fuera de la cueva… y terminó cayendo en el agua debajo.

Según el Señor del Fuego rememoraba, una pelea a puñetazos con Sokka había tenido lugar una vez que llegaron a la orilla: cualquier enemistad entre ellos había sido casi mayormente afrontada allí.

_-¡Miserable campesino! ¡Gusano mentiroso y repugnante!_

_-¡Ja! ¡Mocoso de fuego control! Nunca te di permiso para que te acercaras a mí hermana, ¿o sí?_

_-No necesito tu permiso, payaso._

_-¡Terco enojón…!_

_-¡Habla por ti, chico! Al menos yo puedo hacer fuego control_

_-¡Bueno, al menos __**yo**__ no seseo! –había gritado Sokka._

_Zuko se había detenido, con el puño a medio alzar con incredulidad. _

_-No lo hago._

_-Sí lo haces –Sokka había sonreído de oreja a reja, con sangre chorreándole de la nariz._

_-La realeza no habla con un zezeo, tarugo –había respondido Zuko, casi azotando una mano contra su boca cuando lo hizo._

_Sokka había reído a carcajadas, y luego apenas había podido agacharse para evitar la patada voladora de la bota del Señor del Fuego. Podrían haberse congelado de muerte ahí, tratando de superarse, si Katara no hubiera llegado en su canoa con la expresión "sabía que estaban tramando algo" en su rostro._

Era bueno saber que habían sacado eso de sus sistemas.

Y ahí estaba Sokka, hablándole como un ser civilizado, sorprendentemente.

-¿Por qué estás diciendo esto, Sokka? –inquirió Zuko desapasionadamente.

-Somos prácticamente hermanos ahora, Zuko –indicó Sokka con obviedad, cruzándose de brazos-. Y yo tengo que ser él que te de la bienvenida a nuestra familia.

Zuko arqueó una ceja nuevamente, y el hombre de la Tribu Agua siguió hablando.

-Como dije antes, esto no es lo que tenía en mente para Katara, pero es lo que Katara quiere. Ella te ama, y yo no puedo cambiar eso. Cielos, ella incluso cree que el seseo es tierno.

_Si las miradas pudieran matar…_ oh, como deseaba Zuko que pudieran hacerlo.

Pero la gema de la oración era que Katara lo amaba. Ciertamente, la maestra agua fue con frecuencia lo único que evitaba que los dos hombres se destrozaran en los años pasados: ya fuese por querer su felicidad o por tener físicamente un látigo de agua alrededor de sus gargantas.

Zuko soltó un suspiro, y asintió.

-Gracias, Sokka.

La sonrisa se mantuvo, y algo se movió ligeramente en los sentimientos detrás de ella.

El maestro fuego notó el cambio.

-Bien, bien. Como tu cuñado, Zuko, quiero darte mi primer consejo fraternal.

Se estiró hacia atrás.

-¿Cuál será…? –apuró Zuko.

Hubo un claro sonido de metal siendo desenfundado, y el machete de Sokka quedó desenvainado y balanceándose, hasta que se detuvo frente a él. Y siguió en el mismo tono amable y libre de tics usando la espada como apuntador.

-Si alguna vez la lastimas, si siquiera supongo que has hecho algo para herirla, será mejor que corras, Zuko. Y lo digo en serio, **corre**. Aún no conoces el _significado_ de perseverancia, Señor Capturar-Al-Avatar… y luego me _volveré_ el fenómeno furioso con la cola de caballo que _te _rastreará por todo el mundo. Y cuando te atrapé, te voy a servir como cena para un oso ornitorrinco. Despacio. Muy despacio…

Se detuvo para pensar.

-… Pero solo si yo te atrapo primero. Si sucede que Toph es más afortunada, no creo que quede lo suficiente de ti como para llenar una polvera. Oh, y Aang probablemente embarque tu trasero de maestro fuego a una dimensión alterna de pura tormenta. ¿Entendiste?

Zuko quedó en silencio.

-Así que si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, será mejor que seas bueno con ella.

El hombre de la Tribu Agua terminó con una sonrisa.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

Y cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta para llamarlos al salón principal donde la ceremonia de la boda tendría lugar, Zuko se las arregló para encontrar la voz.

-No sabía que todos ustedes albergaban tanta repugnancia por mí –remarcó secamente.

El machete fue envainado.

Y luego Sokka lo palmeó en la espalda, una acción anormal que claramente sorprendió al maestro fuego.

-Zuko, tú nos caes bien. Solo sucede que te estás casando con mi hermana.

Hubo una pausa, luego sonó otro golpe.

-Ahora, ¿está claro? –presionó Sokka.

-Sí –asintió el Señor del Fuego, abriendo finalmente la puerta. Suki, la esposa de Sokka, estaba parada allí con Toph, quien se veía bastante diferente carente de su "su saludable cobertura de tierra"

-Sokka, será mejor que no estés atormentando a tu cuñado –Suki frunció el ceño no más al ver su sonriente expresión.

Sokka la envolvió un abrazo y olió el perfume que estaba usando. Jazmín, su favorito. Ella le dio un ligero empujón en el pecho, dándoles la suficiente distancia para que siguieran -hablando.

-Sokka, no viaje hasta la Nación del Fuego a un mes de mi fecha para que estés peleando –lo miró seriamente. Realmente tenía que dejar de intentar zafarse de esas pequeñas discusiones.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No estaba peleando. Lo juro.

Suki soltó un suspiro mientras empezaban a caminar.

-Bien.

Y en realidad, esa era la verdad. Mientras él y Zuko peleaban o discordaban (usualmente una forma más madura que la que habían mostrado en el Polo Norte) la mitad del tiempo, pero estaban dispuestos a apoyarse entre sí si lo necesitaban.

Si algo corrupto sucedía en la corte, Sokka, siempre era el más inteligente para arrancarla de raíz. Zuko estaba, en su turno, siempre dispuesto a negociar, incluso había entregado subsidios monetarios para ayudar a reconstruir las tribus del Polo Sur.

En un día muy, muy, muy bueno, uno podía llamarlo una especie de amistad.

Hoy era simplemente, bueno, _especial_.

El gran salón estaba lleno de oficiales de la Tribu Agua y la Nación del Fuego, que habían venido a presenciar la unión sin precedentes (y largamente desaprobada) de sus naciones.

Toda la compañía, con un frufrú de capas y repiqueteo de armaduras, hincó rodillas sucesivamente cuando Zuko entró. A la luz del fuego, ya no era un compañero de viaje y un amigo: en el trayecto de unos pocos pasos, se había convertido en un verdadero Señor del Fuego, con un ejército a su entera disposición, una nación bajo su justo poder.

Una expresión seria y glacial estaba atascada en su rostro mientras caminaba hasta el estrado y enfrentaba al sacerdote Agni parado allí, que se veía igual de rígido.

Todos los ojos entonces se volvieron hacia la puerta.

Después de un momento, la novia fue presentada, y Sokka observó como se suavizaba la cara de Zuko en un factor de diez o algo así.

Katara no, para ser franco, se veía muy bien en rojo, ni podía caminar como una lady de la corte. El elaborado vestido, con encajes dorados, caía casi hasta sus pies, y le había tomado algo de práctica no tropezar con él.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un intrincado moño, encabezado por un alfiler enjoyado que destellaba por el fuego que la rodeaba, y lo único azul en su persona eran sus brillantes y alegres ojos y el collar que nunca se sacaba.

Por supuesto, no era la novia más _elegante_ que alguna vez haya entrado en el salón para una ceremonia de matrimonio, susurraron algunas mujeres de la Nación del Fuego.

Era una chica que había trabajado y peleado la mayor parte de su vida, mucho más fuertemente construida que la deseada y ágil figura de una mujer de la realeza.

De piel demasiado oscura y ojos grandes, sin una gota de sangre noble en ella.

Pero por Agni, se veía tan feliz. Tan leal al hombre de pie junto a ella.

Y la mayoría de las mujeres asintieron aprobando eso, al menos.

Y la ceremonia procedió.

Una boda de la Nación del Fuego funcionaba de maneras extrañas, finalizaba cuando la pareja juntaba sus manos por encima de una llama, un símbolo de la unión. Como el hierro se funde, en fuego se forjaba el matrimonio: estaba destinado a durar para siempre.

(O algo puramente superchería, en opinión de Sokka)

Pero se sentía extrañamente en paz, contento de haber asentado las "reglas" con Zuko de antemano.

-Creo que se ven maravilloso –aseveró Suki a su lado.

-Sí, Sokka, relájate –un codo lo golpeó desde el otro lado.

Aang rió muy suavemente, como para que el sonido no se propagara en el silencio del salón.

-Ella estará bien –murmuró Sokka para sí mismo.

Vio como la pálida mano de Zuko envolvía la de su hermana más oscura sobre el fuego danzarín, y por una fracción de segundo los ojos dorados del Señor del Fuego revolotearon por el lugar hasta mirar al guerrero de la Tribu Agua.

Sokka aprovechó la oportunidad.

Se irguió y pasó su dedo índice a lo ancho de su garganta, casi por donde estaba su yugular. Lo hizo lentamente, siseando un ruido por un costado de su boca al hacerlo, luciendo totalmente como si estuviera imitando una decapitación.

-¡Crujjjj! –resonó a través de sus dientes, un sonido que únicamente Zuko pareció oír. El Señor del Fuego asintió con la cabeza, y se giró para ver a su esposa ser coronada.

Sokka sonrió, completamente satisfecho.

Confiaba en ZUKO.

(Pero, ya saben, solo por si acaso…)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**N/A: Creo que Nickelodeon realmente va a desperdiciar unos fantásticos momentos entre Sokka y Zuko si no hacen canon al Zutara. ****Este es simplemente mi triste intento. ****Mientras creo que Sokka es más maduro para solo oponerse al matrimonio hasta la médula, ciertamente le daría al chico una buena charla. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

_N/T: Bueno, toda esta bella historia, es de xcgirl08, y los personajes son de Mike, Bryan y demás :) Yo… no soy dueña de nada. :) Y espero que les haya gustado mi traducción y me lo hagan saber. Y si no les gustó, también._

_Próximamente _Una oferta que no puedes rechazar_, de la misma autora :)_

_Besos,_

_MTBlack_


End file.
